Asura (Gen Nakaido24)
Asura (アスラ, Asura), also known as Asura the White Scorpion, is one of the Four Guardian Beasts of Hell's Gates on the fanon Naruto: Kimza Chronicles, and its sequel Kimza Chronicles: The Last Sealer. It teleported to the shinobi world many years ago and became a large stone to await the day that Bukarok the Giant Forest Wasp would call. It is one of the dynamic forces behind the fanfiction in The Last Sealer. Background Asura was formed in Tenga Hell, a world within a giant interdimensional rift, during an specified time by the ruler of Tenga Hell, Saichu; along with three other entities which were known as Bukarok the Giant Forest Wasp, Issaru the Blue Spider Monkey, and Roku the Greater Phantom. Due to its creation second, Asura was the second eldest of the four. These four creatures were the most powerful beings in Tenga Hell behind Saichu. They were tasked with Guarding the "Gate of Tenga Hell", a weak point at the edge of Tenga Hell, and keeping outsiders from reaching the world abundant with powerful yet dark chakra. Asura and the three creatures were known as the Four Guardian Beast of Hell's Gates. Bukarok was placed in the north of the gate, Asura in the south, Issaru in the east, and Roku in the west. Saichu told them that they would combine to become one powerful entity to one day seal the gate shut forever, but only after they reached their true power. The four combined their power to keep the gate strong and nearly impossible to open. Despite being thousands of miles from one another, Asura was able to communicate with its siblings using telepathy. Many thousands of years passed and the gate remained untouched. However, about 100 to 90 years before the start of Naruto, the gate was foribly open and dead humans were thrown into Tenga Hell by an unknown force. The Guardian Beasts were shocked that humans, who were constantly watched, were able to force open the gate to Tenga Hell. It was the Kuguari clan that opened the gate, using their clan jutsu, the Kuguari Style: Banishing Vortex Technique, for the first time. For the next fifteen years, humans were thrown into Tenga Hell through the gate at a regular basis. Asura and its fellow Guardian Beasts relayed messages to Saichu, who instructed the Guardian Beasts to find a way to end it. However, it stopped for a few years, only to start again. At the end, a few dead Kuguari clan members were known into Tenga Hell after the climax of the Kuguari Village Civil War. The Guardian Beasts inferred that these clan members were the cause and they were probably thrown in, never to open the gate again. The clan was therefore known as the Sealers. A few years later, Asura, along with Issaru and Roku, was told by Bukarok that its side of the gate was unstable again, but they ignored it and continued working. Shortly after, they noticed that their mental connection with Bukarok was forcibly severed. Afterwards, the gate was shifted and the three Guardian Beasts had to use their power further to stabilize it. Asura told its siblings that Bukarok was probably thrown from its place in Tenga Hell and was now on Earth. Asura added that if Bukarok wasn't found and placed back in its position, Tenga Hell would be invaded by foreign attackers or destroyed. Agreeing with Roku to go to Earth and find out Bukarok's location, Asura opened the gate and went to the shinobi world with its siblings. Upon landing, Asura crashed in the area where the Asura Village would soon form. Asura noticed that its connection with Issaru and Roku was broken as well. Forced to wait until Bukarok and the others revealed themselves, Asura became a small white mountain in the shape of a scorpion and allowed its chakra to increase in power. Category:Gen Nakaido24